<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by istilllikekhr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514823">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr'>istilllikekhr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Yamamoto and Hibari enjoyed being in control, each in their special way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first time writing smut, wanted to see if it was fun. </p>
<p>This is set in TYL. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamamoto knew from moment one that he shouldn’t expect Hibari to be any less of a control freak just because they were in a relationship now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he absolutely didn’t expect the <em> ways </em>it would show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was ready (and glad) to be ordered around in bed, willing to play the submissive role and follow every little command Hibari gave out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this would be <em> too </em> easy for the cloud guardian. Too boring. Where is the fun in such a straightforward power play? Hibari wasn’t interested in watching a little herbivore beg and squirm under himself. No, much like in the battlefield, he was interested in someone who could make him shiver, and knew exactly what buttons to push in order to make it happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Yamamoto understood the feeling after a while.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This slightly twisted way of seeing the world resulted in quite a few surprises early on. Yamamoto remembered very clearly the first sign of Hibari's way to get what he wanted. It was just two weeks after they officially got together, and the rain guardian was training alone for a mission that would happen in just a few days. In the middle of a particularly good swing, he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. The message was short and to the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m horny.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no need for any more explaining, and soon enough, he was fucking Hibari on the couch of his office, door locked and windows closed, moans kept as low as they could, even if the suspicious sound of leather chaffing would give away what they were doing anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time was in the middle of a reunion, where Tsuna was passing the details of a future mission when Yamamoto felt Hibari’s feet brush against his leg. It was just a light pet, but he kept doing it, slow and delicate and Yamamoto started to get aroused, maybe from the fact that he still got the honeymoon-phase jitters, maybe from the fact they were in front of <em> everyone </em>, but matter of fact was he had to hold himself back from grabbing Hibari by the ankle and just fucking him silly right under the fancy, long desk. The sex after was really good, but God, did he feel too old to be getting and hiding boners in front of from his friends like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the third time was what really made Yamamoto realize that even if he was doing the fucking, it was Hibari who was in control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to go early to the Vongola mansion, and since it was Hibari’s day off, he expected for it to be a very boring day, just filled with paperwork and long meetings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realized how wrong this assumption was just as he parked his car, and felt the familiar buzz inside his pocket. His eyes went wide, accompanied by a surprised smile as he saw the picture, sent directly from Hibari.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was doing the very generic nude pose of sitting on the sink, making his ass very visible for the camera. His face had a teasing smirk on it, almost as if he could see Yamamoto’s reaction live. The text below was, again, to the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Just woke up. See you tonight. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden pressure on his pants made the urge to just drive to his boyfriend house, work be damned, was <em> really </em>strong, but we wouldn’t cave in. He would, however, send the appropriate response of the eyes emoji followed by a compliment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch break was the next time he could check his phone after finishing to deal with a particularly detailed report, and there was no better remedy for him than the second picture Hibari sent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a high angle picture, where Hibari’s eyes were cut out from the frame, but Yamamoto’s own vision was way more focused on the cloud guardian sweat covered tights, only covered by a minuscule towel that did very little to hide the cloud’s guardian cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Saunas are relaxing.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamamoto shamelessly spent the little free time he had jerking off to the gift he received, mind too clouded by lust to concentrate on anything else other than <em> Holy shit this is so hot.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hours never passed as slowly as they did that evening, anticipation building from the small rewards Hibari dropped during the day. Eventually, the pile of work was depleted, and it was time to finally see the subject of his fantasies live. He was already in the car when he received one last photo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hibari was in his private room, on the floor, riding a black dildo, dick dripping with pre-cum, and wearing just an old, oversized shirt that belonged to Yamamoto, no doubt forgotten there in one of his visits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Had to improvise. Hurry up. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamamoto was sure he broke at least 34 traffic laws, but he had never driven somewhere as fast as he did that day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving, he didn’t bother going through the proper manners, hurrying to Hibari’s room and not even taking off all of his clothes before fucking Hibari right there on the floor, as hard as he could, all the build up from the day coming out. This time, there was no need to keep it down, halls empty and dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was long after they both finished taking a bath that Yamamoto had the realization that <em> Wow, he really did just made me pay attention to him all day. </em> Yamamoto did not mind at all, especially when Hibari looked so cute right now snuggled with his chest, but he for sure didn’t expect Hibari to take even teasing so seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was pretty much the resume of how Hibari conducted their adventures. A slight touch in a public space, a teasing photo during an inappropriate time, a low quick whisper right as he was leaving. Hibari was way too good at building tension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamamoto loved when Hibari was in control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he <em> did </em>also like to sometimes be the one making the narrative. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His style was way different than Hibari’s, but worked just as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was actually really simple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would arrive at Hibari’s house, on days where the other man didn’t bother with sexy shenanigans. He would sit down, at a respectful distance, on Hibari’s side, and just ask about his day. On days where the skylark didn’t reply, he would tell about his own instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the middle of the conversation, he would gently put his hand on his lover’s hip, bringing the two closer. Hibari would grunt, but not pull away. Sometimes, there would even be a bottle of sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the time felt <em> just right </em>, Yamamoto would simply look at Hibari, who in response, got up and went to his private room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There, Yamamoto would gently strip Hibari, enjoying every little moment, kissing every inch of naked skin. Here, his moans were quiet, almost innocent, as calloused hands explored his body with care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could basically feel how Hibari was <em> not </em>used to this. This only made him more inclined to be as disgustingly romantic as he could, wanting to see more and more of his boyfriend's coy side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was the only one allowed to, and would make the most out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In return for his affections, Yamamoto would get the same gentle treatment, with the only difference that Hibari refused to make eye contact at all costs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when he was lying on his back, breathing heavily, legs holding onto Yamamoto’s hips, that he would look deeply into the kind, caramel eyes, give a sincere smile, followed by a slow kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On those days, their afterglow was spent sparring. Maybe Hibari wanted to take control again. Maybe he just had to get more violence on his system after having such a <em> rooomaaaaantic </em>experience. Yamamoto didn’t mind at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He liked being in control. He liked when Hibari was in control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was always a win for him, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really know if I like this! I don't really read too much smut myself, so I wasn't really sure how to make it good. It was fun to write, but I am not sure I will write more smut any time soon. Maybe if someone has a request, but otherwise, just wanted to get it out of my system! </p>
<p>Regardless, thank you for reading, and feedback is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>